


Первый раз

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: "Из того, что сирена вынесла для себя оттуда, сравнивая с собственной ситуацией, она пришла к выводу, что любит Красавчика Джека чуточку больше, чем просто отца".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Мой аккаунт на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894

С тех пор, как отец стал важной персоной Гипериона, он все свое время находился на Гелиосе. Десятилетняя сирена, которая жила совсем одна в их секретном доме на Пандоре, проводила свои дни утомительно и нудно, уже не зная, чем себя занять: в ее распоряжении были куклы, эхонет с мультиками и сказки, ставшие слишком однообразными за столь долгий срок ее жизни там.

  
Конечно, Красавчик Джек приносил своему кексичку всегда что-то новое и интересное, но это не заменяло разговор с живым человеком, даже когда он просил ее повторять за ним слова каким-то Искателям Хранилища, разговаривая с ними через спутник. Этого было недостаточно, а общение было односторонним и неинтересным. Но папа попросил, она сделала, чтобы его порадовать. Маленький ангел ведь послушная девочка. Она так любила Джека, чувствуя, что делает для него что-то важное и значимое, помогая. Тем более ее татуировки так красиво светились в это время, а папуля хвалил ее и говорил, что его тыковка исключительная.  
Энджел скучала по отцу, ведь только с ним она начинала чувствовать себя счастливой, - когда тот возвращался домой и навещал ее. Но, к сожалению, подобное случалось слишком редко. А как только его лицо стала покрывать эта странная маска, он как-то изменился и еще больше ушел в работу, но все равно оставался для маленькой наивной девочки таким же заботливым и любящим человеком. А еще он часто ругался на одну рыжеволосую девушку и грубо называл Искателей. Папа просто эмоциональный, он не плохой, он - герой.

  
\- Папе нужно заниматься делами, - объяснял он ей в очередной раз, покидая. Джеку самому было слишком больно оставлять свою малышку совсем одну на этой мерзкой планете, поэтому он сделал все, чтобы дочь чувствовала себя в безопасности, пусть и ограничивал ее в некоторых вещах и был с ней строг. Но это все для ее же блага. Она обожала своего папулю, несмотря ни на что, доверяя ему и каждый раз встречая счастливой улыбкой, когда он появлялся у станции быстрого перемещения в доме, бросаясь к нему на руки, задорно смеясь и целуя его щеки; маска не пугала ее. Эти значимые для них обоих моменты были приятным теплым воспоминанием.

  
***

Сирена росла, превращаясь из ребенка в симпатичную девушку; ее тело постепенно менялось, оформляясь в женственную фигуру под стать ее уже не очень детскому возрасту. Менялись и ее интересы. Игрушки больше не были нужны, ей хотелось чего-то другого. Чего-то странного, чего-то, что она сама не понимала. Но она боялась заговорить с отцом и обсудить это из-за банального стеснения. Про большую часть физиологических процессов, которые происходили с ней, она узнала только из эхонета, и то случайно, что стало смущать ее еще сильнее, и девочка запретила себе поднимать с Джеком данную тему, потому что он был мужчиной, пусть и оставался самым близким во всей вселенной человеком для нее. Его это немного расстраивало, что дочь так боится говорить о волнующих ее проблемах в такой важный момент ее жизни, но он решил просто дать ей время, пока она сама не будет к этому готова.

 Как раз из-за того, что он был мужчиной, и того, что он запрещал ей общаться с кем-то кроме него даже по эхо-коммуникатору, у Энджел не было особого выбора, на кого из противоположного пола обращать внимание. Отец был красив, высок, силен  и слишком обаятелен даже в маске. А когда он сжимал свою девочку в нежнейших объятиях, у сирены начинало колотиться сердце до такой степени быстро, что было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. А еще папа был совсем один, и ему наверняка было очень грустно без мамы. Так думала Энджел.  

Она считала его идеалом, ее королем, всегда готовым защитить свою принцессу от опасностей прямо как в историях, где жили долго и счастливо. И каждый раз она начинала тосковать по нему, когда ему снова приходилось возвращаться на космическую станцию, висящую над Пандорой.  Ей так и хотелось найти предлог, чтобы заставить папу снова прийти к ней и не оставлять ее больше никогда-никогда.

***

Ей было четырнадцать, когда она впервые узнала из эхонета, что такое порно. Джек, конечно, запрещал ей смотреть то, что для нее не предназначалось, но соблазн был слишком велик.

Воспользовавшись своими способностями и подключившись к межгалактической информационной паутине, она сначала с ужасом, а потом и с интересом стала пролистывать все новые и новые видео самой разной направленности, пока ей неожиданно не попалось одно с ее собственным отцом и какими-то женщинами. Сирена не хотела верить, что ее Джек мог заниматься таким, но оказалось, что это был всего лишь какой-то из его двойников, хотя увиденное действительно шокировало. После этого она забросила просмотр, но странное ощущение иррациональности не покидало ее. Девочка не спала всю ночь, прокручивая в голове все происходившее на записи опять и опять. Она  чувствовала что-то нетипичное для нее. Ей было неприятно, что Джек развлекался с кем-то другим, пусть там, в действительности, был и не ее отец. Энджел почувствовала жадность и.. ревность с нежеланием делить папу с кем-либо.

В один из дней, принимая душ, она задела его рукой и вытолкнула из крепления на стене. Потянувшись за ним на пол, но случайно поскользнувшись, сирена толкнула ручку душа ступней так, что она перекрутилась, и струя воды мощно окатила ее между ног, заставив ее дернуться от непонятных покалываний, вскрикнув.

\- Что это..?

Энджел с опаской взяла душ в руки и полила свою ладонь водой. Никакой реакции, вода была абсолютно нормальной температуры.

«Наверное, показалось, - расслабившись и отвлекшись от этих мыслей, она предпочла просто спокойно домыться, переодеться и пойти смотреть фильмы по эхонету, периодически следя за возможными кандидатами на такую важную роль Искателя Хранилища через спутник, как просил ее любимый папа».

***

Ей исполнилось пятнадцать. Отец, как и всегда, поздравил ее с праздником, нежно прижав к себе свою милую тыковку. В подарок он ей преподнес набор косметики и много новой одежды, среди которой были как платья, так и что-то более-менее домашнее. Его дочь сама попросила подарить ей это. Она росла, ей было попросту необходимо походить на взрослых женщин и научиться наносить макияж. Папа не видел в этом ничего плохого, она всего лишь старалась подражать старшим. Но с какой целью, раз ее все равно кроме него никто не видел? Да и у него на дочь были все равно другие планы.

«Уже совсем скоро, тыковка, совсем скоро».

Энджел не хотела отпускать отца обратно на Гелиос, обнимая его за шею. Почему она раньше не замечала, какой у него божественный аромат одеколона? На шее и за ухом он особенно сладко чувствовался. Скорее всего, Джек уделял внимание именно этим участкам, когда душился им.

Но все же с папой пришлось опять расстаться, подарив ему быстрый поцелуй в губы и надеясь на то, что он вновь скоро посетит ее. Красавчик воспринял его по-семейному; девочки любят нежничать с родителями. Но он, все еще считая ее своей малышкой, забыл о том, что у него уже такая взрослая дочь, ни о чем не догадываясь, в то время как сама Энджел была вне себя от счастья, что у них произошло подобие первого поцелуя.

Собрав все подаренные им вещи, девушка отправилась в свою спальню для примерки, ведь у нее на шкафу было огромное зеркало в полный рост. Устроив вечеринку с переодеванием на одного человека, она стала рассматривать себя.

Голубое расклешенное к низу платье невероятно подходило к ее глазам и идеально подчеркивало ее фигуру. Немного покрутившись перед зеркалом, она расстегнула молнию сбоку и сняла его, задержав взгляд на своем отражении: на нее оттуда смотрела красивая темноволосая среднего роста девушка, немного худая, с татуировками, витиеватыми узорами светло-синего цвета, покрывающими левую половину ее тела. Собственный внешний вид заинтересовал сирену, и она решила рассмотреть себя внимательнее, ведь прежде девушка не делала этого, считая, что разглядывание себя выглядит немного по-извращенски. Она ошиблась, теперь по какой-то причине это стало волнительно и интригующе. Черное нижнее белье красиво контрастировало с ее бледной кожей.

Ее грудь стала чуть больше, чем несколько лет назад, бедра округлились, а само тело будто так и просило потрогать все эти соблазнительные изгибы.

«Кажется, так делали в тех фильмах для взрослых».

Почему она вспомнила об этом сейчас? Внезапные мысли о том, что брюнетка видела в порно-записях с Джеком, вновь заставили девичье сердце стучать в ускоренном темпе, а внизу живота появилось легкое ноющее ощущение.

Она много раз читала в эхонете про чувства, самообучаясь, пока у нее было свободное время. Интереснее всего ей было читать про любовь. Из того, что сирена вынесла для себя оттуда, сравнивая с собственной ситуацией, она пришла к выводу, что любит Красавчика Джека чуточку больше, чем просто отца. В ее голове даже не промелькнула мысль, что это неправильно. Есть женщина, есть мужчина. Они любят друг друга, у них может быть союз. На этом ее умозаключение закончилось. Все, как и у нее с Джеком, за исключением того, что они одной крови. Союз у них уже был, ведь они семья. А разница в возрасте вообще не имела значение.

Когда проводишь с кем-то так много времени, не имея возможности общаться с другими людьми, можешь не заметить, как влюбишься, особенно если человек ласков и добр к тебе.

Энджел тихо заскулила, прижав платье к своему телу. Оно тоже немного пахло одеколоном ее папочки, но этого было мало. На одежду так и хотелось вылить как можно больше вкусно пахнущей жидкости, чтобы оно буквально напоминало о присутствии отца рядом. Ей всегда не хватало его, до слез и боли в сердце.

Словно электрический импульс вдруг поразил ее тело, и сирена, не одеваясь, уселась на большую мягкую кровать с желтым шелковым постельным бельем. Стесняться было некого. Она улеглась на одеяло, согнувшись в позе эмбриона и обняв колени, так и представляя, как папочка сидит рядом, называет ее своей любимой тыковкой и нежно гладит по волосам.

Она всхлипнула, подцепив застежку лифчика, и перевернулась на спину, чтобы было легче дышать. В процессе снятия интимной вещицы, она провела рукой по своей груди, внезапно застопорившись и покосившись на нее с недоумением:

\- Что? – единственный вопрос, который возник у нее в тот момент. Такие невесомые прикосновения в области бюста показались ей приятными. Сирена убрала лиф в сторону и несмело положила руки на грудь.

«Так тоже делали в тех фильмах…»

На секунду задумавшись, она подключилась к эхонету, впитывая в себя все данные на этот счет. И чем дальше она заходила в поисках, тем сильнее ее это смущало и заставляло краснеть, при этом она непроизвольно трогала грудь подобно игрушке-антистрессу, поглядывая, как медленно она поднимается и опускается из-за дыхания. Энджел поджала ноги под себя, вновь ощутив слабое давление в самом низу живота. К счастью, информация на этот счет ей тоже попалась.

«Ну я же взрослая, я тоже могу так делать, получается?»

Записи гласили о мастурбации как способе решения возникшей проблемы. Ранее сирена обходила такую информацию стороной, считая ее бесполезной и ненужной, но сейчас она была очень актуальной. Табу было снято, в конце концов, она была уже не ребенком.

«Оказывается, это очень интересно. Почему я раньше не догадалась прочитать про все эти штуки? Ах да, папа, - это было более чем очевидной причиной».

  Гормоны бушевали в столь юном теле, ударяя в голову и подсказывая на уровне инстинктов, что надо делать. Энджел, недолго думая, вновь переключилась на поиск порно и нашла то самое, которое заинтересовало ее несколько лет назад, где был отец, вернее, его двойник. Правда, в процессе поиска ей попалось еще множество совершенно новых записей с Джеком-не-Джеком. Она даже растерялась, какое именно ей теперь выбрать и насладиться. Запретить ей смотреть фильмы для взрослых никто не мог. Точнее мог, но все это выглядело так захватывающе, что даже если бы ее отругали, смотреть такое девушка бы не перестала. А мужское тело, показавшееся ей довольно привлекательным в обнаженном виде, возбуждало ее. В ее мыслях возник отец. 

\- Папа… - она прикрыла глаза, представляя его образ, но уже в несколько ином свете: он был не просто заботливым отцом, а  соблазнительным опытным любовником, покрывающим ее нежное тело поцелуями, показывая, как сильно он ее любит. Энджел дала волю фантазии, в первую очередь, ориентируясь на то, как вели себя женщины из таких видео. Она непроизвольно откинула голову назад, трогая свою чувствительную грудь. Девушке становилось очень жарко, и она понимала, что ей это нравится. И ей не хотелось останавливать свое воображение, которое уже в красках расписало все, что именно бы сделал с ней мужчина.

Невинный ангел представила то, что видела в одном из порно, только на месте девушки оттуда была она сама, а ее партнером был такой невероятный Красавчик Джек. Она вновь вспомнила запах его одеколона, его горячие руки, эти жаркие объятия…

Ее трусики были влажными. Это уже не пугало Энджел, она ведь выяснила суть процессов, происходящих в её организме, благодаря информации в эхонете. Тянущее чувство внизу живота лишь усилилось, легкой ноющей болью отдаваясь в теле. Правая рука медленно поползла с ее груди к другой детали нижнего белья, чтобы немного приспустить ее на бедрах. Собственные прикосновения, которые в ее фантазии принадлежали Главе Гипериона, вскружили ей голову. Левой рукой она трогала свою все же не такую и большую, как у актрисы из порно грудь, сжимая пальцами затвердевшие соски, попеременно трогая то одну грудь, то другую, ослабляя нажим и вновь сдавливая,  экспериментируя и пытаясь понять, как для нее самой будет лучше и приятнее. Из-за того, что Энджел приложила чуть больше силы, она сжала грудь слишком больно, дернувшись и заскулив, теперь стараясь действовать нежнее. Девушка просто изучала собственное тело, поражаясь, как оно отзывается на, казалось бы, незначительные прикосновения.

«У меня мурашки по коже пошли. И что плохого папа видел в порно, что запрещал смотреть его?»

Правая рука в это время поглаживала ее бедро, его внешнюю сторону, пытаясь выяснить реакцию на такие ласки. Энджел сейчас лишь повторяла за женщиной из порно, мастурбирующей на камеру. Это служило подсказкой, куда именно стоит прикоснуться, чтобы ей было хорошо. Все же трусики мешали, сдавливали ее кожу, поэтому девушка отвлеклась от ласк груди и сняла их окончательно, подвинувшись немного в сторону из-за жара ее тела. Одеяло под ней теперь казалось таким прохладным, приятным, сирена буквально утопала в его мягкости, представляя, как Джек вжимает ее в кровать.

\- Джек… - вырвалось у нее. Ей уже не хотелось называть своего пусть и воображаемого любовника отцом. В таких случаях люди обращаются к друг другу по именам или хотя бы ласковым прозвищам. – Да, я твоя тыковка…

Обеими руками она касалась своих бедер, чуть разведя ноги в стороны, но теперь лаская и нежно трогая уже внутреннюю их поверхность, чувствуя легкую нервозность от всей неопределенности. Она была совсем мокрой, что безумно волновало ее. Энджел даже не представляла, что из нее может вытекать столько смазки из-за простых прикосновений. Брюнетка наконец-то дотронулась до лобка, где был легкий пушок от растущих там темных волос, которые она так не любила и старалась каждый раз избавиться от них, считая таким ненужным атрибутом на ее теле. Девушка пыталась привыкнуть к себе, а на это требовалось немного времени. Взглядом она следила за тем, что делает, ведь ей хотелось запомнить все происходящее визуально.

Это ее первый раз, а первый раз всегда должен был быть чем-то особенным. Сегодня, например, все это являлось подарком на день рождения от самой себя. Ну же, ты ведь такая большая девочка, Энджел.

Набравшись храбрости, ладонью она скользнула в промежность, пока еще не очень понимая, что именно нужно делать там. От порно и эхонета девушка отключилась, а ее голубые татуировки теперь потухли, ведь на мастурбацию ей не нужны были ее способности. Она решила действовать самостоятельно и искать то, что подходило бы ей. Энджел просто терла себя между ног ребром ладони, ей было щекотно и неловко, но пока не до такой степени приятно.

«Интересно, как бы сделал Джек?» - она расслабила руку и стала просто изучающее трогать себя. Ее внешние половые губы набухли. Они были скользкими и мокрыми от этой вязкой полупрозрачной жидкости. Неожиданно брюнетка коснулась своего клитора и резко дернулась, повернувшись набок и поджав колени под себя, зажав собственную руку между ног. Ее сердце вновь бешено забилось, заставив девушку дышать так, как будто она непрерывно занималась спортом пару часов.

«Ой-ой-ой, это было внезапно. Но мне понравилось. Хочу еще».  

Еще детский разум, запертый в уже относительно взрослом теле, желал дальше заниматься самопознанием в такой интересной форме, поэтому Энджел расслабилась и продолжила невесомо трогать эту точку размером с маленькую горошинку, жмурясь и тяжело дыша.

\- Джек… - простонала она, вновь вернувшись к своим влажным фантазиям с отцом. На глаза девушки навернулись слезы, но она не понимала, почему, и не представляла, что ее чувствительность могла проявляться и таким образом.  Но больше всего ее манило отверстие у нее между ног. В каком-то одном из порно-видео, она еще давно заметила, что взрослые женщины вставляли туда разные предметы или обходились собственными пальцами. Посмотрев на руку и все еще ощущая тяжесть внизу живота, она решила, что если туда и правда что-то засунуть, то это чувство пропадет. Неловко подросток опустилась рукой чуть ниже, к своей вагине, поглаживая поверхность вокруг входа во влагалище, но ей опять не хватало смелости.

Зато наверняка хватило бы Джеку. Он же такой сильный и уверенный, он ее герой, поэтому вновь вообразив то, что это делает отец, она вставила в себя указательный палец лишь на одну фалангу. Пусть у нее были и не слишком длинные ноготки, но от неаккуратности и неопытности она слегка кольнула себя внутри, издав недовольное мычание.

«Лучше в другой раз».

Из-за остроты ногтя, дальше она побоялась проникать в себя и, тихо прорычав от нетерпения, перевернулась на живот, встав на четвереньки. Ее черные локоны ниспадали с ее плеч, прилипая к шее, девушка успела немного вспотеть от такого досконального изучения своего тела. Но тянущее чувство у живота все еще никуда не делось, оно так и требовало, чтобы Энджел сделала уже хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы унять его. Оно было как голодное чудовище, которому не хватало еды. Тем временем внутренняя поверхность ее бедер все еще была влажной от смазки, девушка просто не знала, куда себя деть. Она уселась на одеяло, упершееся ей образовавшейся складкой в промежность, заставив вздрогнуть.

«Так тоже почти приятно…»

\- Джек, я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше трогал меня, - произнесла она в пустоту воображаемому любовнику и подвигала бедрами по одеялу. Действительно, это было чувственно, но все же слабо. Энджел вновь встала на четвереньки, упираясь ладонью левой руки в кровать и чуть расставив ноги.

«Раз просто трогать себя безопаснее, я так и буду делать».

С подобными мыслями девушка свободной рукой вновь принялась прикасаться к себе, запоминая чувствительные точки, где было наиболее приятно. Она закрыла глаза, представляя Красавчика, тем самым стараясь сконцентрироваться. Энджел воображала, что отец прямо сзади нее, как он горячо дышит ей в шею, как нависает над ней, лаская своей сильной рукой.

Раздвигая малые половые губы, она вновь коснулась своего клитора, теперь стараясь массировать себя пальцем именно там. Приятные колики проходили сквозь  ее тело так, что она даже не выдержала стоять на левой руке и рухнула, опираясь на локоть и уткнувшись лбом в кровать. Сирена ускорила движения, дрожа, трясясь и чувствуя, как внизу ее живота разливается приятное тепло, как тянущее чувство пропадает и как почему-то странно дергаются мышцы где-то внутри нее. Девушка впервые познала оргазм.

\- Джек, - она совсем упала на кровать, расплакавшись и обняв одеяло. Ей теперь хотелось почувствовать любовь и заботу, чтобы отец поцеловал ее в макушку, как обычно прижав юную сирену к себе и успокоив, показав, что он рядом, и что он никогда не бросит ее.

«Я здесь, тыковка, я всегда с тобой, - отозвалось в ее голове».

Фантазия оказалась слишком живой, слишком правдоподобной, и Энджел поверила в нее. Она действительно любила Джека не как отца. Теперь брюнетка лишь сильнее убедилась в этом, воспринимая его как своего партнера. И данный факт для нее не казался неправильным.

«Я хочу его».

Представляя, как девушка сжимает его большую ладонь своей маленькой по сравнению с его рукой, она закрыла глаза, чувствуя усталость. Невинный ангелочек вступил во взрослый мир необычным способом, сделав себе поистине интересный подарок на день рождения.


End file.
